Amaliana Bradford
Amaliana Bradford is the second daughter of Greg Bradford and Amalia Blaumeux, former Knights of the Silver Hand. Showing natural skill with the Light, she was taught to use it from a young age. She entered the ranks of the Silver Hand in time for the organization to be destroyed by Arthas Menethil. She followed Madelynne Albrecht as a personal bodyguard to her within the Brotherhood of the Flame, only to leave her service after the First Grand Crusade and the folding of the Northern Silver Hand. Titles Amaliana hold *'Gallant 'Redeemer' of The Crimson Redemption' *'Flameguard 'Redeemer' of Brotherhood of the Flame' *'Sister Bradford ' *'Former Councilwoman of the Lordaeron Silver Hand {Stormwind Representative}' *'Knight of the College of Canons {Former}' *'Member of the Order of the Silver Hand' *'Duty-Head Paladin of the College of Canons {Clergy of the Holy Light} {Former}' *'Chancellor for the Congregations Silver Hand {Former}' *'Chancellor for the Independant Paladin Assembly {Retired}' *'Temple Seargent' Appearance Amaliana a rather average looking woman. Standing at a mere 5'8" upon which she carries 125 lbs worth of muscles and fat. She appears quite healthy as her visible skin is without any scars or blemishes. Upon her head rests shoulder length copper colored hair, her eyes are a dull brown in color, her face is plain with little other remarkable features other than her pierced ears within which she keeps a simple golden ring in each ear. While wearing armor she is usually seen within her red and white plate armor. This armor is gathered from across the lands upon her travels. Always one to keep her armor in well condition the armor looks as if it has never been used. Across her back she carries a large two handed sword. The sword looks almost Draenic in origin and was forged by her significant other specifically for Amaliana. Upon her chest she wears the Tabard of the Clergy of the Holy Light with pride. Around her neck there is a simple chain which can be seen right below her neckline. Upon the chain there rests a singular twisted hunk of metal that she refuses to allow anyone to touch. The hunk of metal appears to be the remains of a scourged dagger. Underneath her armor across her left leg there are two specific scars of particular twisted and evil looking. Both came from Scourge hooks during two distinct and different battles. Also upon her right shoulder there is a diamond shaped scar from a knife she caught while protecting Madelynne Abrecht from an assassins blade. 'Early Years' Amaliana was born twenty eight years in the past to her loving parents. Her father despite being called away constantly on missions for the Silver Hand would always return home and entertain both Amliana and Eilne. Once a month her mother would take the children into the nearby city of Hearthglen to pray at the chapel as she would attend to some business. The life continued with unwavering mundane routine until she was five years old. It was during that time that both of her parents where called away to serve within the newly reheated Second War. Both her and her sister where left within the care of a kindly neighbor who kept the two of them healthy throughout the entirity of the war. The war however did not bring back any good news for Amaliana and Eilne. As their mother did not return the only thing that they got back was their father, a newly won blade from the war, and the breastplate of their mothers armor. When they would speak to their father about their mother he would become enraged at them and would leave. He would be gone for at first a few days, then he would leave for weeks at a time. During one of his rage fueled leavings Amaliana's sister was noticed by a traveling dalaran mage who took her back to the magical city. When her father returned home he flew into another ranting and raving and after tossing Amaliana against a wall he left. Sensing that this would be the last time she grabbed the remnants of her mothers armor and whatever coin she could muster she left home. Booking a trip to Stormwind she would be there but a week before she was taken to the new city orphanage. There she took up a friendship with another ruffian that went by the name of Laethau. The two of them where inseperable during Amaliana's time within the orphanage. Spending many days the two of them would delve into the sewers of the city or into the fields behind the city. It was during her time there she began praying within the cathedral of Stormwind. One morning she drew the attention of a visiting Lordaerion paladin. He told her that he felt the light within her as he felt the light enamating from within his fellow paladins. Offering her a place within the order that both her mother and father had been within she quickly accepted and left the orphanage that day and left with the paladin to begin training within Northshire Abbey. 'Training' So it began her daily training in the ways of the light. Be it the healing powers, the defending prowess, or the smiting power of the Light. Each day she would train in one of the three procedures in the Light. More often than not she would train more and more inside the defensive and smiting aspects of the Light. During her training she met another young trainee that went by the name of Shimei. This fellow human was a bit of a firecracker and the two of them would get into trouble by missing training sessions. This of course lasted until the two of them where sent out to train back in Northshire Abbey, Which was a blessing in disguise as it was during their time there that Arthas disbanded the order and killed most of the high ranking members including the paladin that had found Amaliana. So there she would spend the next few years honing her skills until she was ready to fight the Scourge. It was the knowledge that her own prince had killed off his own people sharpened her mind to its near ice like qualities. 'Time within the Argent Crusade' Once her days at the Abbey where concluded Amaliana was contacted by her cousin Lucius :'Grivus' Blaumeux who had earlier been trained as a paladin and had managed to survive in the Plaguelands alongside the Argent Crusade. Amaliana and Shimei accepted his offer and traveled to Light's Hope Chapel where they received a crash course in Scourge fighting. Within a month the two friends had proven their worth to the commanders to be allowed out assignments together. It was on the fourth of such missions that Amaliana was struck with a singular tragedy she has still never fully recovered from. It started off as any other normal cleansing operation of the Scourge. This time however they had deviated from the plan and made an ambitious ploy to take down a necropolis spire inside the Noxious Glade. They fought to a small enclave before it with little resistance and Amaliana was sent back to camp to let them know of their plan. That she did and returned not a few hours later to find their small hidden camp abandoned. Knowing full well that her friend had probable gotten tired of waiting and headed toward the tower Amaliana followed suit. As she neared the spire she noticed things that unnerved her first was the signs of a ferocious battle as there where marks from the Lights power everywhere and blood. Seeing the amount of blood on the ground she shot forward toward the spire uncaring of what Scourged being saw her. Opening the doors of the spire she saw a sight that sticks to her to this day. Her friend was strapped to an altar, a member of the Cult of the Damned had a dagger in his hands and was slitting her open while she was still alive and howling in pain. This sight enraged Amaliana to the point where she felt everything slow down before her and she did not notice the abomination that had snuck up behind her until it was too late to dodge his downward thrust with his sword. The sword impaled her left leg to the ground and she was helpless but to watch her friend be slowly tortured before her eyes. Why the abomination did not finish her off she did not know, perhaps it was some type of order from the cultist as she noticed a glowing object on his waist that had not been glowing before the attack. Watching the life be drained from her closest friend and confidant made Amaliana loose it as she saw the necromancer raise the blade to finish off Shimei. The exact moment she saw him start the movement the world went white to her. The pain in her leg was gone as she had somehow blasted the abomination hard enough to dislodge its arm from her leg and to make it fall onto a meat wagon outside impaling the beast on its spikes. With a flurry of anger she charged the necromancer and managed to hit him with a holy spell meer seconds before the blast would of instantly killed her friend. But the dagger still found its way home into one of the lungs of her friend, and at the same time Amaliana's blade found its home in the neck of the necromancer. It was with another simple continuation of her movement she managed to cleft his head off in that single blow. Struggling Amaliana would then proceed to remove her friend from the sacrificial altar and drag her back to their hiding place. Once there she did some minor mefical treatment on Shimei and received the shock of her life. With whatever strength Shimei had she had raised her hand up and touched Amaliana's tear drenched face. Then with a single sentence she shattered Amaliana's icy exterior. "You neednt... do that Amalia, I am too far... gone, but before... I go to the Light... I need to tell you something... I... loved you as more... than a friend..." With the words spoken Amaliana felt her resolve to see her friend survive well up as she felt the same way toward her but never had the courage to say it. So she dragged her friend back out the way they had come to the Glade to Light's Hope. As they neared Light's Hope she looked at her friend and noticed she was no longer breathing. Stopping she collapsed down onto the body from the combined exhaustion of the day and the emotional toll this was taking on her. She pulled the dagger from her chest and screamed out in anger slamming its blackened steel down onto a nearby stone bending and twisting the blade into a non usable yet still straightened piece of metal. Also she grabbed a small token that she knew Shimei would of wanted to her have as she had given it to her so many years earlier. It was a simple bronzed symbol of Lordaeron. There she stayed as she heard voices approach them. It was her cousin and a search party that was heading to rescue them. It was then that Amaliana finally passed out from her own injuries. Several days later they held a service for Shimei as they concecrated her body to the crypts underneath Light's Hope. That day Amaliana stood there despite her injuries the entire time for many hours after they had brought her body into the catacombs. 'Floating Allegiences' She enlisted with the mercenary group known as the Veikarr about the time Amaliana crossed into Northrend along with the rest of the Alliance and Horde. Once in the North she assisted her mercenary group and with the Argent Crusades efforts into the Frozen North. She assisted her mercenary company in making their way toward the ancient ruins of Ulduar. Once getting them there she bid them adieu and began the next chapter of her life. ' After she assisted in getting the organization she was working for to Ulduar she left and reinlisted with the Argent Crusade. Once within she began to train heavily for the inevitable battle with the fallen prince of her homeland. Each day she trained and waited biding her time until the order was given after the mightiest of the Alliance and Horde where selected to begin the siege. Going into the Citadel herself she fought alongside her brothers and sisters in arms against the endless ranks of the undead. Slowly she fought her way toward the central ice spire when she heard a scream echo out that all below recognized. A death knell to the Scourge as their leader, the fearsome Lich King had fallen. She loved the feeling that she knew she had helped seen the fall of the one who destroyed so much of her life. Now she just needed to return and reclaim her homeland. This next chapter began when she returned to Stormwind after assisting the Ashen Verdict in the battles around the base of Icecrown. Hearing the death yell of the Lich King echo out from the citadel top as she fought inside of its halls. Upon returning to Stormwind she heard of the woman who was placing together a group of like minded people aimed at reclaiming Lordaeron. Hearing this she approached and was accepted by Queen Madelynne into The Crimson Redemption. 'Crimson Redemption Upon her release from service to the Argent Crusade and her subsequent debriefing in Stormwind Amaliana was lost until she heard the call to arms for the recapture of Lordaeron. The Crimson Redemption was the order as it was known as in those days and they had a rather simple goal. They where going to redeem the Scarlet Crusade and they where to reclaim their lands from the Forsaken and the ‘False Sun’. Amaliana after joining worked as a simple grunt until the promotion of a Katyushka Cavendish to the rank of a Bishop within their order. Already friends with the young woman Amaliana offered her services to her as a personal bodyguard. The services where instantly accepted and Amaliana found purpose in her life to protect her and to work on reclaiming her homeland. She spent a few months being at her side protecting her from harm. All the while she had taught the meek priestess how to fight and the priestess had helped Amaliana get over her actions just prior to joining the Redemption. As just before her return to Stormwind her brother a revived Death Knight had approached her and offered himself to her. As he had seen that his duty was done and his wishes and promises fulfilled by the Ashen Verdict he had no place upon Azeroth anymore. It was with a heavy heart that the woman had plunged her one handed blade through her brothers chest. Though unknown to her that her brother had actually stopped his own heart and mimicked death only to have another knight come along and revive him later. Though it was during this time that all of her work had been recognized and she had been granted the boon and the trappings of a Knight of the Silver Hand. It was through the blessing of the Bishop of Stormwind and her old Master Knight that she was given her hammer and shawl to wear. Being dubbed ‘The Redeemer’ by her Master Knight she rose and was given the title of Gallant commander knight within The Crimson Redemption. Then came their march into the Northlands. Taking a boat from STormwind they circled around landing just south of the former Scarlet Enclave. Making up camp they started by moving North to assess the former ruins. Finding them non usable they took what supplies they could find and moved back to their own camp and began by building shelters for each of the Commanders. During this time Amaliana was called into question if her devotion to guarding the now Faithbringer was in some impure mind. Defending herself from the attacks she received fifteen lashes across her back which she did not allow anyone to heal and was demoted until their battle was to commence. Soon the battles came she was in charge of a small contingent of mounted troops. Moving along they engaged the band of Scourge that still maintained a presence in the Plaguelands. The rest of the main forces had met the main force head-on while Amaliana had used her skill and knowledge of the lands from her time in the Argent Dawn to her advantage and had moved to flank the opponent. With her column at full charge they had crashed through the ranks of the opponents. Initially her men had the advantage but the numbers of the remaining Scoureg made it impossible to maintain the advantage for long and her men where cut down and she was thrown from her horse. She was lucky however that the throw off the horse had made her land in such a way to escape the Scourge by crawling upon the ground with her beaten and broken body. After a few hours of crawling along she encountered two figures both speaking in thick Gilnean Accents. The man and woman took her in, mended her armor as best as they could and then nursed her back to heath. It took several long painstakingly tough months for her to recover physically. Returning to Stormwind she was contacted by her old master knight Delan Aiden and told that they had all been relieved and theat their leader Madelynne Albrecht had left to try and reconvene with the Scarlet Remnant within Stratholme. Sighing to herself she was lost once again til an old friend of hers told her of the events happening on Mount Hyjal and off she went once again. Her friend Galinessa a higbourne rogue had told her and off she went to fight the good fight once again. 'Hyjal Adventures' The days and weeks blended together for the paladin when she fought on the peak of the world. Fighting the elementals and other beasts controlled by the Firelord kept her mind off the nagging injuries she felt in her body from that fateful battle many months earlier. All the while she was up in the mountains fighting she would send letters to her friends and old acquaintences who had reentered her life. The biggest of those was a childhood friend named Laethau who had reentered her life shortly after her deployment on the mountain. She had been deployed there as well as a means of information gathering as Amaliana had learned that her friend had become an SI:7 agent. The pair had been inseperable as they grew up as orphans before Amaliana had left to get trained as a Paladin. So now reunited as adults that old friendship blossomed into something else. The pair worked together until the fall of the Firelord and they both returned to Stormwind. Amaliana heard mumblings and rumors that her former commander had returned to Stormwind and she found her within the Cathedral one day. Pledging to guard her she became one of the first Flameguards for Madelynne. Within this position she continued her relationship with Laethau even bringing her into the fold as her personal intelligence gatherer. Through all this she remained steadfast even taking a knife for Madelynne in one failed attempt on her life. The knife impacted and stabbed deep into her right shoulder and she had to lay down her blade as she awaited her shoulder to heal naturally. This process would take nearly a year and in this time many things would change. Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Characters Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Argent Crusade